Bajo el Umbral
by Leewis
Summary: Cuando se conocieron aquella tarde de Abril, la poca experiencia en sus primaveras era evidente en sus ojos. Los mundos que vivían, a pesar de la cercanía entre ellos, eran completamente opuestos a lo que reflejaban. Un espíritu frívolo, opacado por la inestabilidad y el desconsuelo. Un cuerpo débil, abatido por la carga de los males heredados...


**Mai Hime (c) Sunrise**

.

.

.

"Diálogos"

'Mensajes'

_*Pensamientos*_

* * *

"¡Natsuki! ¿¡Dónde rayos estás?!"

Objetos volaban, las sillas se revolcaban. Un escenario que se repetía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Natsuki tragó saliva antes de intentar pasar lo más desapercibida posible detrás de aquella lamentable condición y subir rápidamente, en medio de gritos y algunos torpes golpes, hacia el refugio de su habitación. El sudor corría por cada rincón de su malgastado cuerpo y maldijo al hombre que en gran parte tiene responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurría. Omitió los alaridos gritos contra su persona, y solo balbuceó un hilarante comentario antes de encerrarse por completo.

"Ugh, apesto." Buscó cosas entre el desorden de su pieza para el baño frío que se vendría. Refregó su cuello con insistencia y antes de dirigirse hacia la tina, un fuerte golpe sobre su puerta la hizo detenerse en seco.

"Saeko… ¿eres tú?"

"Rayos." Natsuki intentó calmarse ante el gemido de su voz, petrificada en su camino. Esperó a que el cansancio acabara por completo con aquella conciencia y así cayera de manera deplorable en ese mismo lugar.

Como tantas veces había sido.

"¿Por qué te escondes mí? ¡¿Ah?!" El quejumbroso y algo perturbado ruido de sus palabras se acrecentaban con fuertes lamentos y la obstinación sobre la madera de la puerta. "Yo siempre te esperé—, siempre…"

Continuó con sus balbuceos, hasta que el silencio reinó en el hogar. Natsuki soltó el resto de aire que había contenido sin permiso y se alegró de haber reparado el seguro sobre la manilla con anticipación. Estaba segura que mañana tendrá que lidiar con más problemas de los que acostumbra tener, además de ser el último día libre antes de ingresar a la secundaria, así que disfrutaría lo que pudiera en lo que queda de la noche.

Se deshizo de su remera y caminó en sus viejos jeans hacia el espejo, observando en detalle su reflejo. Su pelo necesitaba tratamiento con urgencia, no fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de su estado, uno más del que tantos había visto; aún si lograba mejorar la imagen que veía en el exterior, no había manera alguna de lidiar con lo que se esconde bajo la vista de cualquiera. Pero por esta noche, solo por hoy, hará el esfuerzo que abandonó hace un tiempo atrás. Natsuki se miró una vez más, pensando en tal vez dar un retoque al largo de su oscura cabellera y, si tiene suerte, comenzar con una dieta decente para ayudar a su ego que comenzaba a decaer con las pocas reservas que estaba almacenando. "Quizás deba hacer ejercicios..." Murmuró tímidamente antes de ingresar a la cómoda tina y sumergir su agotado cuerpo.

Nunca se acostumbró a los baños tibios, había una razón evidente sabiendo que la falta de gas en el domicilio era una costumbre desde hace años atrás.

Natsuki no soportaba el calor.

Intentó reorganizar lo que alguna vez fuera un espacio perfecto en orden de disciplina, digno de admirar. Acumuló el conjunto de revistas que solía recibir de uno de los vecinos y las escondió sin cuidado debajo del desordenado colchón. Dejó sus prendas y accesorios en los cajones correspondientes y trató de recordar en dónde iba la colección de viejos discos que solía escuchar su madre, sin éxito. Luego de reunir la ropa y dejarla donde debería estar la canasta junto al baño, se dirigió bajo un conjunto fresco y liviano de prendas hacia el santuario de su lecho.

Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de la tranquilidad al otro lado de la habitación y luego apagó las luces.

_'Natsuki-chan puede venir.'_

_Sus verdes irises registraban las palabras en detalle mientras su boca se abría en anticipación; asombrándose, por unos segundos, ante la hermosa caligrafía que denotaba cada línea escrita sobre la hoja. Para su mala fortuna, los eufóricos gritos volvieron a alarmarla y rápidamente, Natsuki tomó lo suyo respondiendo con un visible puño agitado._

_'Se darán cuenta—duérmete ya'_

_Con solo once años, Natsuki comenzaba a experimentar la soledad y el miedo bajo el mismo techo, en su propio hogar._

_Mantuvo el mensaje sobre la ventanilla lo suficiente para saber que fue recibido antes de apagar todo y esconderse bajo las mantas de su refugio. Natsuki aferró las manos por sobre sus orejas mientras imaginaba su presencia en otro lugar, con otros ruidos y sensaciones._

_"¡A dónde vas!"_

_Quizás habría animales presentes, siempre sintió una enorme atracción hacia los perros. Enorme, peludos y babosos._

_"...¡N-No me toques!"_

_Podría jugar con quien quiera, un lugar donde el sol jamás se ocultaría. Un dominio donde las risas no eran opacadas por nada._

_"¡Qué estás—...!" Un violento eco pasó por la barrera de sus pequeñas manos y Natsuki vibró con espanto. Sabía lo que se vendría. Retomó en su tumultuosa mente la única salida segura antes de que las tiernas lágrimas rodearan sus redondas mejillas._

_Miró una vez más hacia el rincón de su alcoba. Asomó su cabeza por sobre la barandilla donde la brisa acariciaba con suavidad su afligido rostro. Al otro lado de su casa, una diminuta luz era suficiente para aclarar el mensaje que se mostraba con letras mayores._

_'Ven.'_

_._

"¿Sabes qué es esto?"

"Una carta." *_Imbécil.*_

El plato estaba frío, demasiado frío. Natsuki no logró ver el frente del sobre, aunque intuía de qué trataba su contenido. Por la mirada tensa de los mismos ojos que reflejaban los suyos, Natsuki supo que no eran buenas noticias.

Podía oler el alcohol a su distancia.

"Olvídalo. No te irás de aquí." Sentenció con rabia. No podía creer que su propia hija haya enviado una solicitud a la escuela. Era inaudito.

"¿Qué?" Natsuki se atrevió a elevar el tono de su voz lo suficiente para provocar algo. Si era por la solicitud, entonces tendría que luchar por conseguirla. "Necesito esa firma."

Su padre se levantó con frenesí, la silla en la que estaba retrocedió con fuerza. Natsuki se incorporó de inmediato, olvidando la falta de apetito por completo y sus sentidos se enfocaron en la paterna figura frente a ella. "¿Acaso no me oíste?" Se acercó lentamente mientras los pies de Natsuki comenzaban a retroceder por inercia. Ni siquiera estaba segura, a estas alturas, si era simplemente reflejo, instinto o miedo. "De aquí no te largas. Irás a la escuela a la hora que tengas que levantarte."

Natsuki observó sus facciones que comenzaban a perturbarla. Los dormitorios eran su única salida este año para evitar los problemas de siempre y a pesar de que la hayan aceptado, no tendrá el permiso necesario para ingresar al sistema. Una cuota de rabia e impotencia corrió por sus venas, una que la hizo perder los estribos con su boca.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema…?!"

No tenía idea del peso que cayó por sobre sus palabras.

Natsuki solo sabía, al momento en que los gritos e impactos sobre sí amenazaban con dejarla inconsciente, que nunca más debería abrir la boca durante el almuerzo, si no es para comer.

"Maldita perra."

No se enteró del tiempo transcurrido hasta que vio como su padre devolvía restos en el lavaplatos antes de perderle la vista tras la puerta principal. Natsuki se quedó allí lo necesario, hasta que sus músculos volvieran a dar señales de dolor en su cerebro. Se aseguró de mover cada fibra de su cuerpo en busca de daños colaterales. Sus costillas habían resistido, pero deberá tener extra cuidado con uno de sus brazos.

Sacudió su cuerpo con suavidad y arregló el frente de su cabello asaltado.

Al menos, lo había intentado.

* * *

Aún se sorprendía por la funcionalidad del viejo aparato a pesar de todos esos años que ha tenido que enfrentar. Natsuki colocó uno de los discos y comenzó a rodar la manilla que, después de un par de intentos, dio paso a que la música llenara su vacío. Más de dieciséis años, cuatro de ellos se han convertido en un completo infierno.

Natsuki colocó sus manos al frente y comenzó a formar puños de ellas, pensando en la sensación que debe sentir el bastardo cuando los utiliza con tanto fervor. Muchas veces cargó con la ira hacia su madre, el abandono. Pero últimamente, las energías comenzaban a esfumarse, incluso, para encontrar culpables con quien tratar. Hace años que las lágrimas se desintegraron de sus ojos, simplemente, su mente comenzaba a divagar hacia memorias en que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Tal vez era la única manera de seguir adelante. Un sueño que nunca fue.

El repentino sonido contra su ventana la distrajo lo suficiente para levantarse. Detuvo el tocadiscos, registrando por última vez la exquisita voz de aquella francesa antes de mirar hacia afuera con curiosidad. Natsuki rodó los ojos fastidio al ver de quién se trataba.

Abrió la ventana y apoyó sus brazos con la mayor naturalidad que pudo disfrazar.

"Qué quieres."

"Buenas tardes, Natsuki-san." Le hizo una señal con sus manos, la sonrisa jamás abandonando sus masculinas facciones. "No te he visto durante el verano. ¿Supongo que estás lista para el gran día?"

Natsuki levantó una de sus cejas. Había olvidado la llamativa imagen de quien la observaba con suma atención. Trató en el pasado de alejarlo por completo de su entorno, como lo hizo con el resto, pero debía destacar el entusiasmo con que insistía cada vez que se cruzaban. "¿Hablas de mañana? ¿Qué hay con ello?" Vio como Reito sacaba su celular y rápidamente lo elevó para que solo lo viera. Era imposible distinguir lo que mostraba la pantalla desde un segundo piso.

Quería que saliera.

"¿No deseas ver lo que recibí hace exacta-"

"Ya, _ya_... dame un minuto." Se apresuró en colocarse sus converse antes de bajar. Natsuki divisó un par de hombres que jamás había visto en el living del hogar, sin la presencia de su padre a la vista. Ninguno volteó a mirarla, simplemente permanecían en silencio, esperando. Natsuki no supo que hacer de ello, pero no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo y se resignó a dar pasos firmes antes de llegar a la desaliñada puerta y salir. Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta, luego de recibir el cálido abrazo del sol, de que Reito la miraba con un dejo de perplejidad en su rostro.

Lo había olvidado, había marcas frescas que tendría que ocultar con frecuencia. De todas formas, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta él y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, un ligero tinte marcaba sus mejillas.

"...Natsuki-san, ¿estás bien?" Reito sintió el intoxicante aroma del cuerpo junto al suyo. Por un momento, las manchas en su rostro parecían ser un adorno más a su bella faceta. Natsuki era hermosa, Reito no entendía cómo podría estar lidiando con alguien de la talla de su padre. Fueron muy pocas las veces que cruzaron palabras directamente, y con tal solo verlo de frente, la intimidación que irradiaba de sus ojos era suficiente para que Reito mantuviera distancia con su hija. Pero se las ingeniaba para lograr encontrarse de vez en cuando, aunque Natsuki pareciera no querer de su compañía, las memorias que tenía desde niños le eran suficientes para seguir intentando. Por los _tres_.

"No ¿De qué tanto alardeas?" Miró con enfado hacia el costado. Reito podía hacer las preguntas más sencillas que Natsuki odiaba con profundidad. Iba a ser imposible que lograra sacarle algo respecto a lo que ocurrió.

Los temas sobre la vida de Natsuki, puertas adentro, eran un tabú que jamás se debía tocar.

"¿Kanzaki?"

"Ah. Casi lo olvido." Le pasó el móvil para que lo viera por ella misma. Natsuki tenía el propio, pero está tirado en algún basural luego de haberse enterado que su procedencia era más bien ilícita.

Natsuki buscó la bandeja de entrada y con tan solo leer el remitente, sus dedos señalaron ágilmente el contenido.

'… _Natsuki-chan, ¿estás bien?'_

_La melodía en que sus palabras se anunciaban lograba mantener a Natsuki fuera de foco. La miró directamente y asintió con lentitud. Aquellos brazos acariciaban los suyos intentando aliviar cualquier peso que los mantenían completamente rígido._

_Estaba aterrada._

Reito veía como sus ojos seguían la misma línea y volvían a registrarla. No pudo ocultar la felicidad que emanó de él al presenciar aquel brillo que se había perdido años atrás.

'_Natsuki.'_

"Volvió." Natsuki levantó la vista. Ni siquiera el insoportable dolor que se había apoderado de su mejilla podía competir contra la engreída sonrisa que se asomó con brusquedad.

"Shizuru regresó."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Probablemente, este fic sea lo más crudo que he hecho hasta ahora (considerando lo poco que llevo). Pero tendrá sus momentos aquí y allá.

Gracias por leer y espero que la vida no vuelva a retenerme por mucho más lol-


End file.
